Requiem
by Yaiiiina
Summary: La vision de Roy sobre los acontesimientos ocurridos en el fic, promesa. la version de Roy.


Requiem

Requiem

Se encontraba saliendo de la oficina del mas alto mandatario del país. El desdichado hombre intentaba dirigirse con pasos lentos y torpes a donde se encontraba ella.

¨Ella¨

El mas hermoso ángel en este infierno, la mujer a la que le daba todo y a la vez no le daba nada. A quien le debía la vida y a quien amaba tanto que seria capaz de cualquier cosa, por mas atroz que pareciese.

¨La amaba tanto¨

¿Por qué tenia que pasar todo así?

Mi vida, mi vida iba a ser dedicada a enmendar mis errores, aligerar mi carga de conciencia, para así llegar a ser feliz con ella.

¨Con ella¨

Ahora quisiera burlarme e esa tonta decisión. Me pregunto…. ¿Por qué mis decisiones terminan siendo siempre las equivocadas?

A esta hora ya habrá llegado la noticia a sus oídos, que acabo de ordenar la mayor de las infamias…

¨Infamia¨

Aun puedo recordar la escena que minutos antes había protagonizado.

serás mas útil así… además, no se si te interese pero así podrás salvar a uno de tus subordinados del terrible futuro que le espera a este país… alquimista de fuego..

¨Fuego¨

Eso era lo que se había encendido en mi interior. Era la oferta que me hacían a cambio de mi patética existencia. Era una propuesta interesante y el precio en verdad una ganga. Dicen que no hay precio equivalente por una vida, pero el precio por una vida es el de una raza entera, algo justo, si me preguntaran en otro momento, ya que seria difícil pensar sacrificar a tantos por una persona, pero sin embargo, en mi posición no puedo negociar, y dicho ofrecimiento es algo bastante generoso.

No entiendo que en mi posición me ofrezcas algo a cambio.

He sentido algo de pena por ti, te he visto desde hace tiempo controlar tus manos para que no cedan a la tentación de acariciar su piel, controlar tu boca para que tus labios no vayan en busca de los de ella. Yo ya no soy humano, pero puedo entender algunas cosas y no tendrías más opción que el suicidio si osas negarte. Pero tu muerte en este lugar, en este preciso momento, solo serviría para que fueras otro componente de la piedra filosofal.

¨ La piedra filosofal¨

No es posible especificar donde empezó ese mito, o a donde ira su futuro, no me es posible decidir si es buena o mala su existencia. Solo se que trae desgracias y alegrías a quienes sean capaces de conseguirla…. No entiendo que alguien sea capaz de desearla tanto como para eliminar de tajo a todo un país….

Entonces… si me niego de todas formas los ayudaría involuntariamente…. De todas maneras aran lo que quieren… ¿No es así?

Toma esta oferta como un regalo, un no podemos cubrir todo el país para que toda la población actúen de componentes para la piedra, si murieras, asegúrate de que sea pronto y lejos de central, antes de que se cierre el circulo.

¨ Antes de que se cierre el circulo¨

A partir de entonces mi nombre era manchado, pero eso ya no me importa, no habrá nadie que lo recuerde, ni siquiera esas mujeres que me juraron amor, un amor que por más que le doy vueltas al asunto nunca se pudo comparar al de ella.

Un amor al cual nunca pude corresponder abiertamente.

Todos los días alguien nace, alguien vive, alguien ríe y alguien llora. Yo nunca pude permitirme tener un hijo, una esposa, un hogar. Me arrepiento de eso pero en mi actual situación puedo alegrarme de no tenerlos. Ya que solo puedo salvar a una persona, y esa es ella. Gracias a eso no tengo que escoger entre mis seres amados, por que solo eres tu.

Presiento que mi circulo vital se esta cerrando, llegar al ultimo paso de la vida,

¨la muerte¨

Después de ese pecado que he cometido, me pregunto si… ¿ya habré pasado tu nivel de tolerancia?

Pronto lo descubriré… estoy a escasos pasos de saber si cumplirás la promesa que hace tiempo me hiciste, la recuerdo a la perfección, fue la única decisión que creo ahora tome bien, pues no solo me sirvió para tenerte cerca y evitar en mi el miedo de que otro hombre me ganar tu amor, sino que ahora mi vida, ni patética vida esta en tus manos.

¨En tus manos¨

No se que pensaras ahora de mi, por mas que evito pensar en ello no logro hacerlo ya que a los ojos de cualquiera tome el camino del cobarde, de quien se canso de luchar.

Pero por más que lo intento, no encuentro ninguna ruta alterna… se me acaba el tiempo….

Si alguien hubiera presenciado lo que yo en esa oficina, comprendería que no había más que hacer que aceptar el trato o correr por mi vida, la cual estaba sentenciada. Pero para no ser mas participe de lo que ya soy he tomado una decisión, tomare la única opción que pude encontrar. Así, además de dejar usar mi nombre para un fin absurdo, no participare de la ¨otra forma¨ en eso, mi alma cruzara la puerta y si la reencarnación resulta cierta, espero renacer cerca de ella.

¨Cerca¨

Ya casi llego a mi destino, la noche me ha alcanzado, imagino por un momento que me he atrevido a invitarte a salir y que tuve la fortuna de que hayas aceptado. Veo mis manos cubiertas por esos guantes blancos manchados por las muertes que pesan sobre mi. Veo en ellas que me falta un ramo d rosas, pero ¨que diablos¨, has aceptado…..

Olvido esa fantasía y rasco un poco mi cabeza, tal ves para descubrir en ella un poco mas de lucidez.

Estoy cada vez mas cerca.

¨Si me salgo del camino, dispárame, y mátame con esas manos¨

¿Qué sentirás? ¿Te habré decepcionado? No lo se, pero nuestro lenguaje es tan completo que se que entenderás que deseo mi muerte. Te he dado el permiso, por eso acepte ser infame, un maldito que ha permitido esa calamidad a cambio del tesoro mas valioso que quise poseer… Tu vida….

Esto nunca lo sabrás, es mejor así, de no ser así, quien sabe si pudieras hacerlo aun cuando yo te lo pidiera.

¨No pienses mas en mi, apúntame y dispara¨

Por fin en mi último recorrido, te tengo frente a mí. Noto que estas temblando, como cuando eras una chiquilla tímida que se espantaba cuando alguien le hablaba sobre las culpas que debía superar un asesino…..

No quieres hacerlo, se que a pesar de todo hay algún rinconcito n tu corazón que siente algo por mi.

No, no puedo engañarme, nadie se arriesga a cambio de nada, debes amarme y por ese amor, prefiero que seas tu quien me de algo de dignidad y acabes conmigo.

Pero a cambio, has clavado en mí una mirada interrogativa que me recuerda a una canción que escuche hace tiempo.

_No pienses mas en mi, apúntame y dispara, tu corazón he roto amor, dispárame dispara aquí…._

Trato de poner la cara mas hipocrita que puedo, espero ser un buen actor y cubrir mis verdaderos sentimientos.

¨Hazlo¨

No te lo pido con palabras, mas, espero que mi actitud te convenza y actúes sin vacilar, como siempre.

Se que ahora es el momento, lo he descubierto en el instante en que cerraste los ojos y tus labios se entreabrieron dejando escapar una palabra consoladora para nuestras almas.

¨Lo siento¨

Me estoy desvaneciendo, siento el frío metal impactándose en mi pecho, pronto caeré al suelo y he descubierto que tuve la mejor forma de morir.

Te acercas a mi y me sujetas con tus brazos, quienes aun tienen el suficiente amor para hacer sentir su calidez a un moribundo afortunado y aun con toda la razón del mundo para actuar como lo hiciste, intentas disculparte.

Te detengo argumentando la satisfacción que me dio que lo hicieras, cuando lo que en verdad quisiera decirte es que te amo. Mas no puedo evitarlo mas con la pregunta que me has hecho…

¨¿Por qué lo hiciste?¨

Confieso que preferí morir en tus manos….

No debí ser tan mala persona si dios me concedió la mejor muerte del mundo…. En tus brazos.

Espero que mi ultima frase no intervenga en tu vida, que no pierdas la esperanza y huyas de este pais.

En mis manos esta una nota para ti, no se si la leeras o no.

Ya estoy frente a la puerta, quien no quiere que me quede mas tiempo.

He escuchado un sonido familiar, pero ya no puedo ver que fue……..

Solo me arrepiento de nunca haberte dado un beso al menos, aunque, de haber podido, te hubiera dado la vida entera.

Mas sin embargo, se que algún día , nos encontraremos de nuevo.


End file.
